The Truth in the Lie
by namidaxx
Summary: Takes place before the BoB tournament. Sinon contemplates her feelings about herself and Kirito. Upon meeting him in real life, they decide to train together. Personal complications arise. Sinon decides to risk it all and put her whole being into it, and uncovers answers she's been searching for. KiritoxSinon (later chapters mature)
1. Sinon's Feelings

**AN2: Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with the story. I appreciate your time. I wanted to clarify the setting. First, this is a KiritoxSinon story, so other shippers... read at your own risk. I don't hate Asuna or anything, just wanted to explore possibilities and "what ifs" scenarios that I had while watching GGO. This story takes place before the BoB tournament, but after Sinon met Kirito already. I later realized that not much time has passed between the prelims and the actual tournament, so please overlook that transgression! Also, I know that not everyone likes script writing, but my story is dialogue driven, so this was the best way for me to express it. I never read the LNs either, so everything is my own spin on the story with some help from Wikia for the technical stuff. In short, just have fun, relax, and go easy on me if I overlook something. Thanks again!**

 **AN: Hello there! This is my first SAO story; I hope you enjoy it. Here is a sort of legend: _italicized text is narrated;_ dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

(Shino lays in bed and contemplates her feelings about herself and Kirito)

My name is Sinon, or rather, Asada Shino. I live a fake life. It is only in VRMMOs that I am truly alive. I started playing these games as a way to regain control of my life. Not a single day passes by that I don't remember that incident and what I've done. Sometimes when I look at my bare hands, I can still see and smell the blood of that man. I am nothing more than a killer. (Gasps)

Right now it is 3:31am. I have school tomorrow, but for some reason I can't fall asleep. I keep thinking of that one person. I keep seeing his devious grin and mischievous eyes in my head. He pisses me off so much. He shouldn't even be in Gun Gale Online. But no, he just waltzed in and I was fooled. I let my guard down because I thought he reminded me of myself when I started GGO. No one reached out a helping hand to me. I wanted to make a difference and help him.

Even though he makes my blood boil, I know I'm only fooling myself when I say I don't feel anything else. It has been a long time since I've opened up to anyone. When I'm around him, I feel an odd sense of security. I feel like we are more similar than we think. I wonder if he thinks the same way towards me. I wonder what he sees when he looks at me. Does he see an Icy Cold Sniper like everyone else? Or does he see me for who I truly am - a weakling who bit off more than she can chew? And why do I care so much anyways? It's not like I actually care about what he thinks...right?

Suddenly I notice how cold the room is. I barely have any fat to keep myself warm. I should probably get another blanket.

(Shino goes to her closet, but makes a turn for the bathroom. She looks at her face and takes off her tank top)

Look at me. Who could ever love someone like me? (Cupping her breasts) When did these grow so much...? It's like my body is changing much faster than I can keep up with. I'm afraid my mind will never be able to keep up. (Sneezes) I guess it's time for some sleep.

I'll try again tomorrow.


	2. Sinon's Encounter

**AN: Here is a sort of legend: _italicized text is narrated;_ dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

(Shino walks to school, dreading the day after a sleepless night)

"Asada-san! Wait up!"

This voice belongs so Shinkawa-kun. I'm not ready for this.

S: "Good morning Shinkawa-kun."

S-k: "Good morning Asada-san. I've been trying to catch up with you for many blocks now. You walk pretty fast..."

S: "Sorry. I had a lot on my mind and didn't notice."

S-k: "Oh? Is there anything I can do to help?"

S: "No, thank you."

S-k:"Is it about school?"

S: "..."

S-k: "Is it about that one person I saw you with?"

S: "What are you talking about?"

S-k: "That one person. With the long hair."

S: "Oh. No, nothing."

S-k: "You sure you don't wanna-"

S: "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Shinkawa-kun. We should hurry or we'll be late."

S-k: "Yes, of course. Oh before I forget, do you want to train together for the tournament today after school?"

S: "Sorry, no. I'm busy today. Thanks anyways."

S-k: "Oh, okay."

S: "See you later Shinkawa-kun."

S-k: "See you, Asada-san."

And with that, I made another excuse not to see Shinkawa-kun. There's just something about him that makes me feel uneasy. Even though, he's done so much for me and been there for me when Endou and friends bullied me. I'll make it up to him one day.

(Shino attends class and walks home. The sun's rays blinds her)

The sunset is beautiful. No matter what happens today, tomorrow the sun will rise and set again. And life goes on-

(BUMP)

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

Before I knew it, I had bumped into somebody. He grabbed onto my hand to stop me from falling.

S: "That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going."

My glasses had fallen off somewhere. I actually still can see pretty well without them. The glasses are also another lie about me.

"Still, I apologize again."

Wait, this voice. I know this voice.

(Shino realizes this young man was still grasping her hand, and she takes her hand away)

S: "Why."

"Eh?"

S: "Why are you here right now?"


	3. Kirito's Date

**AN: Thanks for reading; I appreciate the reviews, favs, follows, etc. If you have speculation or any suggestions feel free to comment. Fair warning: new chapter has a lot of canon fluff. Here is a sort of legend: _italicized text is narrated;_ dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

(Kirito sits at a cafe and waits for his precious date to show up)

(Asuna stands a few feet behind him, and takes a deep breath)

A: "Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm here now, Kirito."

K: "How many times do I have to remind you? It's Kazuto here."

A: "Tee hee, but I got used to calling you that."

K: "What took you so long, Asuna?"

(Asuna sits down across from Kirito, her face looking down at something)

A: "Sorry~ Mother wanted me to get ready for something."

K: "Hmm okay. Anything I can do to help?"

A: "No it's okay. Thank you! What's good to eat here?"

K: "Umm... I'm not sure."

A: "Oh. Why'd you choose this place then?"

K: "..."

A: "What?"

K: "Food in this restaurant is actually based off of games."

A: "So... We are not eating real food?"

K: "No, we are."

(Asuna looks confused)

K: "Rumor has it that they can make awesome desserts."

A: "Okay, then what's so different compared to other cafes?"

K: "I was finally able to save up some money to treat you out. They can make desserts based off of food from any game, including Ragout Rabbit."

A: "Meat...dessert?"

K: "I wanted to do something special since it's been 3 years since I found you in that labyrinth."

A: "Wow! You remembered? You're a few days late though...And that's nothing to celebrate! I was fatigued!"

K: "No, we're not celebrating that! We're celebrating the day we met!"

A: "But meat dessert?!"

K: "..."

(Asuna smiles)

K: "We could always do something else if you don't want to try 'meat dessert.'"

A: "You're really sweet."

K: "That's because I love you so much."

A: "..."

K: "Hmmm?"

A: "I-I l-love you-you too, Kazuto."

K: "You called me by my real name. You're also blushing."

A: (pouting) "Don't be so blunt!"

(Kirito orders some dessert shaped like Ragout Rabbit for Asuna to try)

A: "You know, this is almost too cute to eat."

K: "Never stopped us before. If you know... what I mean."

(Kirito's face suddenly flushes red)

A: "Oh my, now look who's blushing."

(They proceed to bicker and laugh at each other, but Kirito notices Asuna seems a bit distant by her responses)

K: "Asuna, what did your mother want you to do earlier?"

A: "Huh? Oh some company stuff."

K: "Is she trying to control your life again?"

A: "As always."

K: "And whatever you're doing for her is within your capabilities?"

A: "More or less."

K: "Is it alright if you divulge some information to me? Or is it company policy?"

A: "Company policy."

K: "Oh. Alright."

A: "I'm sorry, Kirito."

K: "Don't be, I know you have your reasons."

A: "But I, really, wanted to tell you. I was and I will tell you. You deserve to know."

K: "Hey, I understand how this stuff works. There's a lot on the line for you and your family. So don't worry."

(Asuna starts shifting in her seat. She keeps fidgeting with her hands and tries to do something)

K: "Really, stop fidgeting. I won't push it any longer."

(Tears flow down Asuna's face)

K: "Are you okay?! Did I say something wrong?"

A: "No, it's nothing...really..."

(Kirito takes her hand and holds it tightly)

(He suddenly notices a small metal object on her hand. He hadn't noticed it before since she kept shifting in her seat)

K: "What's this?"

(Asuna grabs her hand away and tries to hide it)

A: "It's...nothing."

(Kirito refuses to let go)

K: "You can tell me."


	4. Kirito's Goodbye

**Here is a sort of legend: _italicized text is narrated;_ dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

"I'm getting married soon."

 _These were the words that kept repeating in Kirito's head as he drove Asuna home. Her hands held him tight as if she would never let go. Kirito drops Asuna off at her place._

A: "Thank you so much for today, Kirito."

K: "Don't mention it. It was nothing."

A: "You spent a lot of money and time."

K: "..."

A: "Please don't look so sad."

K: "..."

A: "I know I don't have any right to say this any more, but you have to-"

K: "How can I be okay?" (Clenching his fists)

A: "..."

K: "After everything that we've been through. How can you go and get married to some random stranger who's like 10 years older than you?"

A: "You think I want to?!"

K: "..."

A: "You know very well what happened to our company after ALfheim Online."

K: "But what about our promises?"

A: "I love you, and that's never going to change."

K: "But?"

A: "But as the daughter of the former CEO of RECT, there are certain obligations."

K: "Did you mother teach you that line?"

A: (tearing up) "Please, don't be such a jerk. You're making this much harder than it already is. I had thought that after everything we've been through together that you'd understand and be supportive."

K: "I-"

A: "I love you more than anything in the world; it breaks my heart that I'm hurting you so much. I deserve this punishment."

(Kirito grabs her and holds her close)

K: "I'm sorry, Asuna."

(He strokes her hair)

K: "You should know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

A: "But-"

K: "Let's runaway together."

(Asuna finally stops crying, leans up and Kirito leans in to kiss her passionately while holding her close. His hands were shaking)

A: "I-I can't." (Pulling away)

K: "..."

A: "I can't abandon my family."

K: "You're my family."

A: "You can't abandon your sister."

K: "Sugu will understand."

A: "No, we are not going to be the reason for each other's strained relationships with our loved ones."

K: "I don't care."

A: "You don't care about Sugu? Please, she adores you. She can't go a day without her onii-chan."

(Asuna kisses his cheek)

A: "We both know that when we started this relationship that stuff like this was gonna come up."

K: "I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

A: "Me neither."

K: "Well, I guess this is it then."

A: "Until we meet again."

K: "I love you."

A: "I love you. Remember what I said."

 _Kirito drives away leaving Asuna at her gate. He's afraid to look back, knowing that he can't go through with it again. After a while, he gets home where Suguha was waiting for him to eat dinner with her._

S: "Onii-chan, welcome back! Dinner is ready for you if you would be so kind as to join me. Today at school, Recon was-"

K: ""Sorry Sugu, I'm not feeling well at the moment. Why don't you eat first without me?"

S: "But I-"

(Slams)

K: (under his breath) Asuna's gone. Asuna's moving away. Asuna's getting married. Asuna. I love you. Please don't go. Please don't leave. Please stay. Please...


	5. Sinon's Surprise

**AN: Going out of town this weekend, so early update! Here is a sort of legend:** ** _italicized text is narrated;_** **dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

 _It was almost 24 hours since Kirito saw Asuna's wedding ring and said goodbye to her. Kirito was walking aimlessly with his head down. He didn't care much where he was heading, still feeling worthless that he couldn't do anything to help or stop Asuna. He even went to try to talk some sense to her Mother, but only ended up creating a scene and being removed from the premises by security guards. What he wouldn't do to win her back. He would play SAO again 100, or even 1000 times for the chance to be with Asuna again._

K: (to himself) So useless. Who would wanna be with me? No money. No status. She did say to forget about her and move on, but that's impossible. I need money, and I need it fast. Maybe there's a chance to rebuild the company another way? Without having some stupid arranged marriage company merging? Maybe I could win her back somehow. If only..."

(BUMP)

K: "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

(Kirito grabs onto this unknown person's hand to stop them from falling)

S: "That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going."

(Shino's glasses fell to the ground out of sight)

K: "Still, I apologize again."

(Shino gasps and takes her hand away)

S: "Why."

K: "Eh?"

S: "Why are you here right now?"

Why the hell is this person here right now? Why here of all places?

K: "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

S: "Don't play dumb. I'm not falling for that again."

K: "Falling for what?"

S: "..."

He's playing a trick on you. Don't fall for his charm again.

K: "I'm sorry, but I really don't know if I've met you before."

(Shino wasn't going to take this)

S: "Don't you fucking go showing up in my territory in real life too and say you don't recognize me."

K: (scanning her up and down) "Real life? Wait... S-Sinon?!"

S: "In the flesh." (picks up her glasses)

K: "Wow, you look different."

S: "And you look as girly as ever."

K: "I'm really sorry again about the other day. I didn't mean for that to happen!"

(Shino grabs his collar)

S: "You mention that incident again and I swear I won't need Hecate here to do real damage to your face."

(With the mention of Hecate Shino gasps and feels a bit light-headed)

No, no this can't be happening. Hecate is a part of me. There's no reason to feel like this. No. No...

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little Asada-san has found a boyfriend who's even wimpier than her and that scrawny kid at school. Hey! What's his name?"

Oh no. Not now. Endou...

S: "Good evening, Endou."

E: "Hey if you let me have him, you won't have to write my papers this week."

S: "Please stop it. I'll just be heading out now."

(Shino picks up her things and tries to leave)

(Shino stops dead in her tracks because Endou is holding her fingers like a pretend gun and pointing at her)

N-no! I can't breath... I need to sit down. No, I need to get out of here. Why won't my legs move? (Legs shaking) No, not here. I have to leave. She's going to kill me. She's going to do it this time. Someone help me. I have to leave. She's going to kill-

K: "Leave her alone."

(Kirito steps in front of Shino between her and Endou)

E: "Oooh how heroic."

S: "K-Kirito?"

K: "I said leave her alone."

E: "And if I don't?"

K: (smirks) "I work with this government agency. I have your picture. We can easily track you and your entire family down. Someone will be here shortly, so you best leave now."

E: "Right. You're bluffing."

K: "Be my guest and stay."

E: "...Pshhh whatever."

(Endou walks away)

E: "Until next time little Asada-san. Your boyfriend won't be with you 24/7."

(Kirito turns around and kneels down facing Shino)

K: "You okay?"

S: "..."

K: "Can you walk?"

S: "Yeah."

(Shino was still shaking and could barely stand)

K: "If you want, I could take you home."

S: "No, thanks."

K: "I would like to."

S: "You don't owe me anything."

K: "Yeah but I still owe you for your time showing me around in GGO. And for uhh, please don't hurt me, but for not telling you I was a guy sooner."

S: "..."

K: "Please."

S: "I guess you did scare Endou away. Fine."

(Kirito smiles brightly at Shino. He didn't think he could smile again so soon. But it just felt right. He turns around and bends his knees. He held her hands and guided them to lock around his neck.)

K: "I'm going to put my hands near the back of your knees to stop you from falling off."

S: "..."

K: "Don't worry. I'll behave myself this time." (Grinning)

(Shino kicks his legs)

S: "Pull or say something stupid again."

K: "If you kick me, I will drop you."

S: "You wouldn't dare."

(Kirito loosens his grip around her legs and bends backwards)

S: "Aa-aaaaaaah...!" (Holds on tightly)

(Kirito smirks again but holds her tight)

K: "Where do you live?"

S: "Just follow this street for a few more blocks."

His hands are so warm... My face feels a bit hot. Probably just the sun.

K: "Wow. Sinon. You could stand to loose some weight. I don't think I'll make it."

S: "Wtf is wrong with you?!"

And my warm glowy feeling is gone. Jerk.

K: "I kid I kid. Please don't kick me again. I don't want to drop you."

S: "..."

I kinda...like this feeling. His warmth. His touch. It doesn't feel like my world is caving in when I'm with him. He makes my blood boil, but oddly, I'm okay with that.


	6. Kirito's Surprise

**AN: Here is a sort of legend:** ** _italicized text is narrated;_** **dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

 _Kirito carries Shino home on his back. She was actually the lightest person he's ever carried, given he's only carried Asuna and Suguha. As he turned the corner for her front door, someone he has never seen before let out a gasp._

"Asada-san! Are you okay!?"

Hmm? Why is Shinkawa-kun here? I didn't agree to meet up with him? Did I? Wait, crap I'm still on Kirito's back...! How am I going to explain this?

S-k: "Who are you? What did you do to her?!"

K: "She wasn't feeling well, so I wanted to make sure she got home safely." (Letting Shino down)

S-k: "Asada-san, you never told me about him? Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you perv-"

S: "That's enough. Thank you for your concern Shinkawa-kun, but I'm okay."

S-k: "Are you okay? What happened?"

S: "The heat got to me, and I forgot to bring water."

S-k: "Are you sure? I can run to the store and get you water now."

S: "No, thank you. I don't want to take time away from your studies."

S-k: "It's okay. I was heading to the store anyways. You still haven't told me who this is."

S: "He's an old friend from my hometown."

S-k: "But he looks a lot like-"

S: (smiling softly) "It's really okay. Thank you."

(Shinkawa-kun gave Kirito a death glare, but quickly hid it from Shino)

(Kirito chuckles nervously)

S-k: "If she's really your friend, what's her name?"

K: "Errr... Her name is..."

S: "That's right, what were you doing here Shinkawa-kun?"

S-k: (flustered) "Huh? Oh ummm, you said you weren't able to train for the tournament today, but I wanted to uhh stop by and check up on... If you had enough time to finish your assignment for tomorrow, and if you needed food or anything..."

K: "I'm sorry, am I intruding on something?"

S: "No, you're not!"

K: "I should leave."

S-k: "Yes, you should."

S: (embarrassed) "Shinkawa-kun, I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine for tomorrow. I'd feel worse if you fell behind in your studies because of me."

S-k: "..."

S: "..."

K: "Well uh, does anyone want dinner or something?" (Trying to lessen the awkwardness)

S-k: "Yes, let's go eat Asada-san."

(Phone rings)

S-k: "Sorry. Hello? Yes, yes it's finished. I had something to do. No, not yet. Probably in an hour? I was going to...oh, okay. What? But I... Fine, I'll be right there."

(Shinkawa hangs up the phone and turns to Shino, refusing to acknowledge Kirito's presence)

S-k: "Sorry Asada-san, I can't grab dinner with you. Something came up at home, and I have to tend to it now."

S: "It's okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

S-k: "Goodnight Asada-san. Sleep well."

S: "Thank you."

K: "Nice to meet you-"

(Shinkawa ignores Kirito and leaves)

K: "Yeesh. I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much."

S: (sharply) "He's not my boyfriend. And I don't like you much either."

K: "Welp, I guess I'll take my leave now. Have a good night, Sinon-onee-chan~"

(Kirito starts to leave, but Shino grabs his hand as if by instinct)

S: "Wait, don't you want food?" (Quickly retracts her hand before he notices)

K: (stops in his tracks) "Hmmm? Oh I just said it to lessen the tension between you two. Did you know your death glares can kill? Is that why you're a sniper?"

S: (ignoring his comment) "C-come in and eat with me. I'll make you something."

K: "Sinon-onee-chan does like me!"

S: "It's not like I like you or something. I just figured I'd return the favor since you carried me and all, and apparently I'm quite heavy, you weakling." (Looks away)

K: "You're not heavy. You're perfect the way you are."

S: (looking at him) "..."

K: (flustered) "H-hey let's get inside! Brrrr it's kind of cold out here."

(Shino opens the door)

That's the first time anyone has told me that I'm perfect the way I am. Kirito doesn't think I need to change. He accepts me... But he hasn't seen the real me yet...

K: "Wow! Your place is nice! So organized and well kept."

S: "Of course it's organized. There's barely anything here. Feel free to look around, but don't touch anything."

(Shino goes to the kitchen to prep food)

K: "What are you making, Sinon?"

S: "I don't have much. Was just gonna throw stuff together to make ramen."

K: "Want any help?"

S: "Just sit still."

(Kirito couldn't sit still and began to look around. He noticed one of the drawers wasn't properly closed, so he walks over to close it. As he looks closer, he realizes that there's a gun in there)

K: (to himself) "Why would Sinon have a real gun here?"

(Kirito picks up the gun, but quickly puts it back when he hears Sinon approaching)

S: "Sorry for the wait. Here's the food."

K: "Thanks."

(They begin eating)

K: "Oh Sinon, earlier you said I was a friend from your hometown. Are you not from around here?"

S: "No, I moved to the city for school."

K: "And who was that guy, Shinkawa was it?"

S: "Just a friend."

K: "He seems very overprotective of you."

S: "I don't know why, he just is."

K: "Boy problems?"

S: "What are you a girl? So many questions."

(Kirito grins at her)

S: "What were you doing here anyways?"

K: "I kinda lost track of time and place."

S: "Hmmmm."

That's a really vague answer.

K: "Food was delicious. Thanks again, Sinon-onee-chan."

S: "Stop calling me that."

K: "I should leave soon, could I use the bathroom first?"

S: "Yeah it's over there."

(Shino was cleaning up when she realized that her model gun was out of place)

Hmm? I didn't put you here...

(Shino picks up the gun and holds it in her hand tightly)

Hey, I think I can finally hold it without feeling-

 _Before she knows it, her knees were shaking. She was shaking violently. Her senses seem to have left her and all she could feel was the room spinning and disappearing and turning black. Her mouth started to feel really dry, but her palms were sweating heavily. The blood was rushing to her head and she felt like her head was going to explode any second now, leaving blood and guts in her room just like that one person from that day. The sight and scent of blood began to overpower her and she began losing whatever control she had left._

S: "Aaaaaaah-aaaah-aaaaaaaaah-h-h-h AAAAAAAAHHH-HHHH" (panting heavily)

(Suddenly, Shino feels something warm wrapping around her)

K: "Hold on, Sinon. Everything will be okay. Relax!"

This voice? Who does this voice belong to? Who are you? Have you come to save me? What took you so long? Where are you? Please, please help me. Please, don't let go.

K: "Sinon! Sinon! Sinon! Hold on!"

S: "Who's there?"

(Her vision slowly came back, she could make out those mischievous eyes and devilish grin)

These features, they belong to Kirito. What is Kirito doing here?

K: "Please be alright. Please."

(Shino stops shaking and realizes that his arms have been around her)

(He loosens his grip and she looks up at him)

K: "A-are you okay?"

(Shino tries to get out of his embrace but he won't budge)

K: "No. Stop moving. Just relax for a moment. Let me hold you a bit longer."

How long is long? Will this safety last forever? What would happen if he let go?

S: "Okay."

(Shino hugs him tightly and leans her head against his chest)

He can't see my face like this. He won't know that I'm actually losing my mind right now. He won't see these tears...ever.


	7. Plan of Action

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with the story. I appreciate your time. I wanted to clarify the setting. First, this is a KiritoxSinon story, so other shippers... read at your own risk. I don't hate Asuna or anything, just wanted to explore possibilities and "what ifs" scenarios that I had while watching GGO. This story takes place before the BoB tournament, but after Sinon met Kirito already. I later realized that not much time has passed between the prelims and the actual tournament, so please overlook that transgression! Also, I know that not everyone likes script writing, but my story is dialogue driven, so this was the best way for me to express it. I never read the LNs either, so everything is my own spin on the story with some help from Wikia for the technical stuff. In short, just have fun, relax, and go easy on me if I overlook something. Thanks again!**

(Shino wakes up abruptly in the middle of the night not knowing where she is)

Huh? What...happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Where am I? No, this is my bed. This is my room. Did I drift off to sleep while doing homework? If I did, I'd be at the table, not on the bed?

(Shino gasps)

Someone carried me. Someone carried me to my bed. Someone - Kirito! Where is he? Was he here? Did he leave? Yes, he was here... I made him food... Then I did something.

(Her memories came flooding back)

I held the model gun and had an episode. I had an episode in front of Kirito. (Blood rushing to her head) Oh no... What did I do? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. The last thing I remembered was you holding me tightly. Where are you?

(Shino gets out of bed and turns on the lights briefly)

(Kirito was sitting between her bed and her closet)

There he is. Thanks for being a nice guy. I don't hate you. I only pretend to hate you because it makes my miserable life a bit more bearable.

(Shino smiles)

(Kirito shifts in his position and opens his eyes)

K: "Oh, you're awake. You feeling okay?"

S: "Huh? Yeah."

K: "Sorry for still being here; I couldn't just leave after that."

S: "That's alright. Thanks."

(Kirito smiles)

S: "Are you comfortable there? Do you need a blanket?"

K: "No, I'll be okay." (Sneezes)

S: "Could you not get sick please and infect my room?"

K: "I'm not sick! Your AC was on the entire time and I just turned it off. If I do get sick, it's your fault."

Oh shit. My other blanket is in the washer.

S: "I only have...one clean blanket."

K: "Uh... Okay?"

S: "I think... you should use it too..." (Embarrassed)

K: "...It's really okay..."

S: (angrily) "Just do it."

(Kirito sighs and approaches her bed)

What are you doing Shino? What are you trying to pull? Well I don't want him to get sick... That would make me a bad host. Is this really what I should be thinking about right now? Arghh!

K: "I really don't want to take your blanket from you."

S: "Well I need it too."

(Kirito puts two and two together)

K: "Hmmm...oh. OH! Sinon, it you feel uncomfortable it's okay, I'll stay here..."

S: "Just come up here dammit." (heart beats faster)

(Shino makes space on her bed for Kirito and he climbs in under her sheets)

K: (to himself) "I'm not going to be able to sleep like this. It's too much..."

S: "Face that way and I'll face this way."

Would I really be able to sleep like this? I can't see him, but I know he's there. My heart's beating so fast!

K: "Sorry for inconveniencing you, Sinon."

S: "It's okay."

K: "Let's try to sleep. It's like 4 in the morning."

S: "You don't wanna ask me anything?"

K: "No, I figure if I need to know, I'll know it soon enough."

S: "Likewise."

K: "Oyasumi."

S: "Oyasumi."

Okay, close your eyes and sleep. This doesn't mean anything. We are not doing anything. Even if we did... I wouldn't know what...

(Shino shakes herself away from those images)

K: "Sinon?"

S: "Hmmm?"

K: "Is it alright if I keep calling you that? I don't know your real name."

S: "Yeah. You?"

K: "Normally, I'd prefer using Kirito only in-game, but I guess it's alright."

S: "Do you keep your in-game persona completely separate from real life?"

K: "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

S: "..."

K: "But, I'd like to say that being Kirito makes me stronger."

S: "..."

K: "The person that I am right now wouldn't truly be me if Kirito didn't exist."

S: "...But in-game, you could do things you normally wouldn't be able to do in real life."

K: "True. But it's not an all-or-nothing state. We have different sides, strengths, and weaknesses. It's knowing when to use what and how."

S: "..."

K: "That's how we become stronger."

S: "Train with me."

K: "Huh?"

S: "I want to become stronger."

K: "For the tournament?"

S: "More than that. Stronger overall."

K: "Huh? You're already strong."

S: "Not strong enough."

(Kirito contemplates this)

K: "You're a professional sniper. I don't know what if I'd be helpful to you for."

S: "..."

K: "Oh, what do you do if someone sneaks up on you while you're in sniping position?"

S: "Well if they can get past my eyes, that's pretty impressive on its own. But I'd probably just use my handgun."

K: "Still kinda too close a call if you ask me."

S: "Yeah I'd need to be able to quickly do some real damage."

K: "Let me think about this some more."

S: "Yeah for the time being, train with me. And we'll keep going by our avatars' names, I suppose."

K: "Oh one last thing, you could make real money quick from GGO, right?"

S: "Not real quick, but yeah."

K: "Show me."

S: "Kinda risky though... Many unnamed and unknown players."

K: "I can take them."

S: "Okay."

K: "Talk more tomorrow. I'm beat.

S: "Okay."

K: "Oyasumi."

S: "You too."


	8. Complications

**AN: Short chapter, will update later in the week. Please enjoy, thanks! Here is a sort of legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

The next morning, or rather, a few hours after we drifted to sleep, I woke up in a panic. I was in battle when my scope was taken out, and the impact caused my dominant eye to be injured. Then, Hecate melted right in front of me and the entire terrain crumbled underneath my feet, taking me with it down into the abyss. As I fell, I knew I had given up. But then a voice, and a warm light surrounded me from within and I felt...at peace for the first time.

Kirito had woken up and I walked him out, being careful not to say or do anything that would arouse suspicion. We had agreed to meet up later so he could help me improve my close combat skills and I would help him acquire a large sum of money for something he has planned. He claims it's within legal realms, so I suppose it's okay.

K: "Meet at the usual spot in GGO?"

S: "Fine."

K: "Thanks."

S: "Yup."

And he's gone. I have to get ready for school. I'll be late, but at least then I won't have to see and explain anything to Shinkawa-kun.

(Shino notices something out of her peripheral)

What's this?

(She goes over to pick it up and hits a button)

It's Kirito's phone. There's like 30+ missed calls from a Sugu. Hmmm? There's a picture of him and a beautiful young woman as his wallpaper. (angered) I should have known. It's all a lie. Everything is a lie! I have never felt so played before, much worse than Endou's taunts.

(Shino gets ready for school)

But I guess, I should return it to him. He's probably long gone by now. The next time we meet then. Why didn't you say anything to me, Kirito?

(Shino picks up her things, opens the door, and bumps into Shinkawa-kun)

S-k: "Asada-san."

S: "Hmmm? What are you doing here?"

S-k: "I was worried about you and wanted to walk you to school."

S: "There's no need. But thanks. Let's go."

(They walk to school)

S-k: "When did that guy leave?"

S: "Last night."

S-k: "But I swear I saw him this morning on my way to you."

S: "Oh that I don't know."

S-k: "Are you okay?"

S: "I'm okay, just tired and a little pissed off with life overall."

S-k: "We could skip school, so you could rest up a bit."

(Shino stops and turns around abruptly)

S: "Shinkawa-kun, thank you for worrying about me. Really, I'll be okay. I'm tougher than I seem."

S-k: "I'm glad."

S: (sternly) "And also, please stop stopping by unannounced like that. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

S-k: (meekly) "I understand, I apologize."

S: "Let's go, we'll be late."

I needed to draw that line. Not getting played by anyone.

 _Across town, Kirito arrived home. Hopefully, Suguha was already at school so he could just sneak in and out as if he had been sleeping this entire time. He barely entered the yard when..._

"Onii-chan."

K: (quietly) "Shit."

(He turns around)

K: "Ohayou Sugu! Sorry I overslept. What's up? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Sugu: (stiffly) "Where were you just now?"

K: "...Uhhhh..."

Sugu: (still stiffly) "Where were you last night?"

K: "...home..."

Sugu: (ever so stiffly) "You ignored my 30+ phone calls."

K: "What are you talking about? I didn't get any calls."

(Looks for his phone)

K: (to himself) "CRAP. Where is my phone?"

Sugu: "Onii-chan. Please look at me."

(Still looking for his phone)

K: "I must have left it behind."

Sugu: "So you admit you weren't home then?"

K: "Okay fine. No, I wasn't home."

Sugu: "Where then."

K: "I was at Klein's catching up on a few things."

Sugu: "Okay if you had said Agil-san, I might have believed you. I called Klein and he said you weren't with him."

K: "Did I say Klein? I meant Agil."

Sugu: "I also called Agil-san."

K: "Okay fine I had some personal business to take care of."

Sugu: (clearly upset now) "You could have at least called or something! I was worried sick!"

K: "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

Sugu: "I know you and Asuna-san are going through something rough right now, but you need to remember to call every now and then!"

K: "Asuna..." (Looks down)

Sugu: (tearing up) "I'm still here, you know. You can't forget about me, and just leave."

(He realizes that Asuna was right about Sugu)

K: "I'm sorry. For making you worried. Please, forgive me."

(Kirito hugs her tightly)

K: "I can take care of myself. But you're right, I should have called. Sorry."

Sugu: "Baka Onii-chan...Well now that you're home, I can stop worrying and head out to school. I already missed my classes but..."

(He lets her go)

K: "Yes, hurry along now."

Sugu: "Wait a minute, Onii-chan. Why do you smell...so good? Very lovely scent."

K: "AHAHAHA. You're funny. I'm going to shower. See ya."

Sugu: "If I catch you lying to me and/or cheating on Asuna, you will regret it!"

K: "Hurry along now."

Sugu: "See you later Onii-chan. I'm off."

K: "Have a good time."

(Sugu leaves and Kirito heads inside)

K: "Now that was a close one."


	9. Training

**AN: I had fun writing this chapter, probably my favorite so far. Please enjoy. IMPORTANT - legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

 _In GGO, near the training and shops areas. Sinon had logged in and was waiting for Kirito. There were surprisingly many people out and about, but Sinon easily blended in._

He's late.

(Sinon looked up and down the streets)

Did he get lost? What did he think "usual spot" meant?

(Sinon pulls up her scarf to cover her mouth)

(Sinon sighs)

K: (from behind her) "Hey."

S: "Took you long enough."

(Sinon pulls her scarf back down)

K: "My bad, had some things to take care of at home."

S: "You left your phone at my place."

K: "Yes! Thanks."

S: "Pick it up the next time you come over."

K: "Does that mean I can come over anytime? And Sinon-onee-chan will have me?"

This guy.

S: "I'm not afraid to punch you right here right now."

K: "Why are you so mean to me...?"

Really knows how to get on my nerves.

S: "Yes, you can come over to pick up your phone."

K: "Fine, don't answer the question."

But it's kinda fun, always trying to one-up him.

S: "How long can you train for?"

K: "You can have me all night long if you wanted."

He had to say it like that.

S: "Did anyone ever tell you you flirt a lot?"

K: "Did anyone ever tell you that it's okay to be noticed by Senpai?"

That's it.

(Sinon goes in for a punch)

(Kirito blocks her fist before it touches him, but forgets about her foot which kicks him in the shins)

K: "Ouch."

S: "That's for making fun of me."

He went easy on me. He could have blocked that.

K: "Hey, you know you enjoy it."

S: "We're wasting our time. Let's get started."

(They begin walking to an open field terrain with a blistering hot sun, wind, and sand)

K: "I thought about what you said, and I think we should figure out how you can better cover yourself while in sniping position."

S: "I'm not totally helpless. I'm not bad with a handgun. Not like...in real life..." (looks down)

K: (sternly) "Keep your head in the game. Real life has no bearing on you right now."

S: (looks at him) "Right."

K: "Wanna show me how good you are with a handgun?"

S: "You asked for it." (smiling)

 _Sinon runs off the path they were walking on, and gets into sniping position while Kirito backs far away. She could hear his footsteps in the background, but they are getting fainter and fainter. Sinon takes in a deep breath and surveys her surroundings._

An open terrain like this is not ideal. I need to gain some altitude for better visibility and to hide myself. Kirito did a good job hiding, but nothing gets past me.

 _Suddenly, Sinon detects a faint sound and quickly turns around to intercept Kirito before he gains an advantage. She picks herself up, reaches for her handgun automatically, and is about to pull the trigger, but Kirito is too close and pulls his trigger first. The bullet barely misses the side of her face. In this split second, Kirito knocks her handgun out of her hands and pins her to ground._

K: "What an uncompromising position you're in."

(Sinon struggles to get free, but he's a lot stronger than he looks)

K: "If this were a real battle, you'd be dead by now."

(He leans in closer to her face)

(Sinon stops struggling)

I don't know why, but I stopped trying to break free. Almost as if I wanted to be in this position with him. What? No. No. This is not the time to be thinking that. I have to break free.

K: "Sinon, you okay? Your face is a little red."

S: "Why don't you take a closer look at this uncompromising situation?"

(They both look at each other)

(Kirito flusters a bit and gets off her)

K: "S-Sorry."

(Sinon gets back on her feet)

Fuck. Why couldn't I break free? Focus Sinon.

K: "Your reflexes and reaction are fast, but I sense that you're hesitating when using that handgun. There's too long a lag time between your reaction to me and action of pulling the trigger."

S: "Yeah."

K: "Let's go again."

I won't let him pin me down again.

 _Sinon gets into sniping position again and Kirito backs away again. She senses him approaching her, but turns around too early. Yet, her shots are all on point. They hit his armor, but Kirito manages to block all her bullets, and grins at her._

Fuck this guy. He has lightning fast reflexes.

 _Sinon tries a third time. She gets up after hearing him approach. This time Kirito tried to jump her but some sand blew in his eyes, not to mention his long hair blocked his vision. He fell headfirst into her chest. She could feel him looking at them. Sinon freaks out and gives him a slap._

K: "Sorry! I'm not used to this long hair. Is that why you have yours so short?"

S: (pissed off) "I am this close to picking up Hecate and shooting you in the face!"

K: "Wait! You know shooting a sniper rifle at this distance is not ideal. That's why we're having this training in the first place."

S: "Try me."

 _Sinon picks up Hecate and aims it at Kirito. He actually looks scared for his life._

K: (to himself) "Now I've done it. Should I run? Should I distract her so she misses? She's not gonna miss, not the way she's looking at me."

S: "Never mind, I'm not going to waste my ammo on you."

K: "Harsh." (Sighs of relief)

S: "Harsh? Harsh is if I jabbed my rifle up your-"

Wait. I just had an idea. He lost his footing because his vision was blurred. I had more time to react too, so how would I use that to my advantage?

(Sinon looks at her trusty rifle)

S: "I know what I need to do now." (smiling brightly)

K: "Huh?"

S: "Thanks. This was fun and helpful." (picks up her things)

K: (grins) "You're gonna show me when the time comes?"

S: "Come by and get your phone."

K: "Yeah sure."

S: "Still wanna learn how to make money?"

K: "Not tonight, I just realized I have dinner plans with my sister. Then I'll meet up with you after."

Oh okay. Maybe Sugu is his sister? Is that the same person as the wallpaper? They don't even look like each other.

S: "Peace out then."

K: "See you in a few."

(They both log out)

 _In her room, Shino took off the AmuSphere and laid in bed for a bit._

That went better than I thought. It was short but it was effective, more towards the end. I feel excited to test out my new strategy. Why wasn't I able to focus earlier? Why couldn't I break free? I've been getting a little too close with him lately.

(Shino feels herself getting hotter)

He pinned me real good, that's why I couldn't become free. Did he purposely bury his face there? (Hugs her chest) I feel a little self conscious now... Are these too small...?

Ugh.

(Someone knocks at the door)

That must be Kirito now. That was fast.

(Shino opens the door)

S: "Hi Kirito."

"Asada-san, where were you just now?"


	10. Sinon's Night

**AN: IMPORTANT - legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

 _Shino had just logged out of GGO after training with Kirito. She laid in bed to gather her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She opened it._

S-k: "Asada-san, where were you just now?"

Why is Shinkawa-kun here? Didn't I ask him not to show up unannounced, especially since it's getting late?

S: "What brings you here at this time of night, Shinkawa-kun?"

S-k: "I wanted to confirm with you your whereabouts just now."

S: "Why does that matter?"

S-k: "Please just answer me."

S: "I was doing homework."

S-k: (gravely) "You're lying to me, Asada-san."

S: "No, I'm not. I've been here all this time."

What's up with him?

S-k: "Yes, you've been here. But you weren't really _here_."

S: "I don't understand."

S-k: "You were logged into GGO, weren't you?"

S: "...what?"

S-k: "You were training."

S: "Well I did log in for a bit earlier. You know BoB is coming up. I need to train."

S-k: "Why don't you train with me? I keep offering and you never agree to."

S: "Sorry, I've been really busy."

S-k: "Yet he asked you once, and you agreed."

S: "I'm sorry what?"

S-k: "That guy that you claim was from your hometown. He's that person in GGO, isn't he? The one you told me gets on your nerves."

S: "I don't understand."

What is it with Shinkawa-kun tonight? Why does it matter what I do and who I do it with?

S-k: "Stop lying. You've been lying to me ever since you started seeing him. You were with him just now. I saw you with him. Am I not good enough for you? What about all those times I helped you get away from Endou when she was messing with your head?"

S: "Yes, it's true that you've been a very good friend-"

S-k: (raising his voice) "Well apparently not good enough! Apparently what I have to give isn't good enough compared to some stranger you just met!"

S: "I think you're overreacting a little Shin-"

S-k: (approaches her) "What did he do to you? I saw him on top of you. The Sinon I know wouldn't ever let anyone overpower her."

(Shinkawa-kun grabs Shino and holds her tightly in his arms)

S: (gasps) "What! What are you doing Shin-"

S-k: (coldly) "Was he harassing you? I could take care of him for you. Just say the word."

Shinkawa-kun isn't acting like his usual self. I sense a menacing vibe. Is he jealous of Kirito? Why is he hugging me so tightly? This doesn't feel right. His touch doesn't feel warm and safe like Kirito's.

S: "Shinkawa-kun, you're holding me too tightly. I can't breathe!"

S-k: "Was he harassing you? Don't worry, I'm here now. I can make him go away. Don't worry..."

S: "He wasn't harassing me! You are. LET GO!"

(Shino breaks free from his embrace, shaking and panting)

S-k: "What...?"

S: "Please stop."

S-k: "You willingly let him touch you, and not me?"

S: "What are you saying? You're not your usual self. Are you alright?"

S-k: "You keep lying to me. Admit it. You like him."

S: "..."

S-k: "I know you slept with him the other night. But I was willing to overlook that. Don't be such a slut."

What did he just say?

(Shino musters up all her strength and slaps him hard across his face)

S: "You have no right to make accusations like that."

(Shinkawa stopped talking. He looks at Shino coldly and laughs)

S-k: "You've changed Asada-san. You've changed the moment you met him. As a result, both you and Sinon are weak."

I'm not taking this bullshit. Why is he saying all of this now?

(Shino tries to slap him again but he catches her hand in mid-air)

S-k: "You're weak, Sinon."

(Shinkawa turns away from her and leaves without saying another word)

(Shino closes the door and falls onto her bed)

What just happened? Why did he say all of that? Why does it matter how I live my life? Was I that dependent on Shinkawa to save me from Endou?

(Shino stops shaking)

No, I wasn't. He always showed up unannounced. I never once asked for anything from him. All I do is encourage him to study harder and fulfill his dreams. I am grateful for him, but he went too far tonight.

(Shino massages her wrist where he grabbed)

I actually felt a little scared. His embrace was tight and suffocating. He had that look in his eyes. I need to be more careful around him. So much shit that I don't want to deal with.

(Someone knocks at the door)

What again? No, I'm not getting that.

(Shino hears the knocks again)

Wait, what if that's Kirito? Should I take the chance to check? What if it's not?

K: "Ne, Sinon-onee-chan. Open please~"

Yup it's Kirito alright.

(Shino opens the door slowly)

K: "Hi."

S: "Hey."

K: "Could I come in?"

S: "Sure, but you're only here for the phone right?"

K: "Yeah, also wanted to tell you something."

S: "Okay, come in then."

(Kirito enters)

K: "I know there were many people training tonight, but while we were on that terrain, there was someone watching us from afar."

S: "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I notice him?"

(Shino hands his phone back)

K: "Thanks. I think you were really focused on the training, that's all."

S: "Hmmm..."

K: "If anything, nice work today. I had fun."

S: "Huh? Yeah sure, thanks. Who was the person?"

K: "Was it that guy I met the other day?"

S: "Spiegel?"

K: "Yeah, I think so. Is that Shinkawa's avatar?"

S: "Yeah."

K: "Is something wrong?"

S: "Before you arrived, Shinkawa showed up here and yeah..."

K: "Did it go alright? Wanna talk about it?"

S: "Not really."

K: "You gonna be okay tonight?"

S: "I think so."

K: "I could stay if you need anything."

I wanna say yes, but I know I shouldn't.

S: "Thanks, Kirito. But I'll be okay."

K: "Okay. If you need anything, call me. I'll give you my number."

S: "Sure."

(Shino gives her phone to Kirito and he adds his number)

K: "You should sleep. BoB is tomorrow."

S: "Sure, I'll see you out."

(Shino walks him out)

K: "Thanks for having me."

S: "No problem. See ya."

K: "Sleep well."

(Shino shuts the door and gets ready for bed)

Here's to a better tomorrow.


	11. Sinon & Erika

**AN: IMPORTANT - legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

Morning again. I didn't sleep much last night. This sleep cycle can't be good for me. I keep thinking of Kirito and Shinkawa and analyzing my feelings. Kirito challenges me both on the battlefield and in real life to become stronger. Kirito accepts and acknowledges both Shino and Sinon. He makes me feel rather safe and happy. Shinkawa always makes me feel like I'm imposing on him, but he doesn't seem to mind. I think sometimes he can't tell the difference between Shino and Sinon, but who knows...

(Shino gets out of bed and heads towards her shower)

What was Shinkawa trying to pull last night?

(Shino turns on the water and undresses herself)

Do I actually like Kirito?

(As her clothes drop to the ground, Shino turns around to grab her phone)

It's not a lie. I do like him.

(Shino takes off her glasses and starts to feel warm)

I know that's the truth because I can recall everything he's said and done with me these past few days. I keep replaying our encounters in my head. He makes me feel safe, but no one needs to know except me.

(She looks at her phone and holds it close to her chest)

His number's in here... I could contact him whenever I want...

(Right at this moment, she receives a text from Kirito)

"Good morning Sinon, let's meet a little early because I need your help with the logistics and what to equip and such yeah? Thanks, hope I didn't wake you."

(Shino blushes and decides not to answer him in her current state)

Why do I feel so transparent? Is this what normal girls my age feel? Ugh.

(Shino showers and refuses to think of anything besides her tactic for BoB)

Focus, Shino. I will not lose. Not to him, not to anyone.

(Shino finishes her shower and puts on a change of clothes)

Now I feel less transparent and can reply to him. A one-word reply should suffice.

(Shino eats a light breakfast and gets ready to dive into GGO)

S: "Link Start."

I won't lose. Not this time.

(Sinon materializes in GGO and heads straight to the shops)

I know what changes I need to make this time around.

(Sinon makes a few purchases and restocks her items when she notices a hooded female figure in her periphery)

Wait, was that another girl playing GGO? Where are they coming from? Unless it's another player with an avatar like Kirito's.

(Sinon decides not to pursue this thought any longer when the girl player notices and smiles)

"Hi! I'm kinda new here, and was wondering if you could help me?"

I should be nice. She could actually be a real girl player.

S: "Who me? I don't work here."

"I know, it just seems like you know what you're doing."

S: "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't help but notice you modifying your weapon just now, and I'm still learning about all of this. Do you think you could give me a few pointers?"

Her mannerisms are really proper. There's no way she's a guy. But then again...

S: "I don't know if I'll be helpful, but I guess I could try."

"I'm glad! Thank you so much! Now I feel more confident for BoB today."

S: "Wait, you're a rookie and you're entering? How did you get past the prelims?"

"I know I'm new at this, but I've been training hard. I barely got past prelims. Just needed to see what options there were to modify or enhance weapons."

S: "And you're sure you're okay with me knowing your stats and such before BoB starts?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

S: "Okay, what attributes are you mained in?"

"Umm... mostly agility. I ended up using a melee weapon."

S: "Wait, another sword user? In a gun-based game?"

"Yeah... I thought it would be unusual too, but coming from a fantasy game, I couldn't figure a way out."

S: (to herself) "Why does it feel like I've had this conversation before...?"

"Hmm? Are there not many sword users?"

S: "Just one other that I know of. Swords aren't exactly good for long-range attacks the same way guns are."

I notice that she looked down when I mentioned this fact.

"I think there are more people who'd prefer swords as their primary weapon, but what do I know." (smiling)

S: "If you don't mind, let me take a look at your settings, and see what I can do."

"Yay! Thanks so much."

(Shino notices that this person really did prioritize speed above all else and makes the necessary changes)

(The girl player checks her weapon and equipment when Sinon notices that the Kagemitsu looks quite different from Kirito's - more slender and translucent)

S: "That's an interesting weapon. I didn't know you could modify the photon sword's output like that."

"Err, yeah... I had a GM from the game help me with it. I used a rapier weapon before, so this feels just as good."

S: "Ah, I see. Okay it's all set. I didn't change that much since there are limitations to what you've already chosen."

"Thanks so much! What did you say your name was?"

(Sinon pulls up her name card)

S: "Sinon."

"As- err, I mean I'm Erika, nice to meet you!"

S: "Likewise."

E: "I wish there was something I could do to return the favor."

S: "No need. Glad to help a fellow girl player since there aren't enough of us here."

I'll watch her reaction to see if she flinches when I commented on her being a girl since she didn't pull up her name card for me to confirm.

E: "Well GGO certainly don't need any drama, that's for sure."

S: "Between angst and boy problems, we should keep the drama to a minimum and focus on getting stronger."

E: "Hmmm? I know how I could return the favor."

S: "Huh?"

E: "My advice: follow what your heart is saying to not make a decision you'd regret and hurt someone, especially yourself. That's how you get stronger."

S: "What are you talking about?"

E: "Just food for thought. See you another time Sinon. Good luck!"

S: "Thanks, you too."

I guess I made another friend today. Feels nice to be able to sort of relate to each other. Now, let's get down to business. This time, I will emerge as the victor.


	12. Logistics

**AN: Hello, thanks for taking the time to read my letter and provide feedback. I have decided to finish the story as it is, so keep reading and showing Sinon your love! If/when I decide to do a full rewrite, there will be accompanying illustrations similar to the format of the LNs, but that is another project for the future. But! You will all be the first to know! This story wouldn't have turned out so beautifully if you, the readers, didn't care and let me know you liked it. So thanks. Had a busy week, so this chapter will be short. Next chapter will have more action and less dialogue, so look out for that hopefully in a few days (no guarantees).**

 **IMPORTANT - legend:** ** _italicized text is narrated_** **; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

After saying goodbye to Erika, I made my way to the Tournament Hall. Needless to say, there was a gazillion people gathered there to either show off their weapons in an attempt to intimidate others or to cheer and make bids on who they think will emerge as victor. As I've told Kirito last time, that is a rookie mistake. Why would you show off your weapon and tactics? You're only asking to be countered, so don't come running to your mommy once you've been eliminated for incompetence and stupidity.

(Sinon surveys the mass of people)

I don't see Spiegel anywhere. I didn't think he'd show up anyways, not after what happened last night. I must have been deep in thought because I jumped like a cat when someone put their hand on my shoulder and I almost tackled them.

K: "S-sorry!"

S: "What."

K: "Hey, you're back to your usual cranky self." (sits down next to Sinon)

S: "You really don't want to piss me off before BoB."

K: (smiling) "I missed you too. How are you?"

S: "Ready to kick your ass on the battlefield today, so don't you dare go dying on me before then."

K: "I would _never_ turn down the opportunity to prove you wrong, Sinon."

S: "That's more like it. What did you need help with?"

K: "Wanted to confirm logistics, and yes, I did read the guidelines and tournament rules from that email before coming to you for your expert advice."

S: "You mean you skimmed it and now you want me to tell you everything I know?"

K: "Uhhh, pretty much."

S: "No."

K: "I'll treat you to food in real life?"

S: "You can't win me over with food, Kirito."

K: "Damn, that usually works with guys."

S: "Well if you didn't notice, I'm not a guy."

K: "Oh yeah..."

Does he really not notice that I'm a girl?

(Sinon gives Kirito a death glare)

K: (confidently) "You are a beautiful young woman who don't need no man to complete you!"

This guy.

S: "You're just digging a deeper hole for yourself."

K: (nervously) "We could spend quality time together?"

(Sinon sighs)

K: "Sinon-onee-chan."

S: "30 players. You can check out their names if you want. We materialize on the terrain at least 1000 meters away from each other in a 100km arena. Battle Royale style, last one standing wins."

K: "We are scanned every 15 minutes, correct?"

S: "We can keep track of each other like that, but if need be, let's meet at the Lost City for our match."

K: "Sounds like a plan."

S: "Anything else?"

K: "Be careful, Sinon. If you run into a suspicious character, don't let your guard down."

S: "That's a given, but any reason to remind me?"

K: "Just don't get hurt or killed off stupidly. In here or in real life."

S: "I've come too far to die. I'm not going to die. But real life?"

K: "Have you heard of Death Gun?"

S: "That player who could kill a person in real life from in-game? I thought that was only a rumor made up to scare off newbies."

K: (sternly) "Well it's still under investigation, but I heard he's competing, so be careful. If need be, I'll protect you."

That's awfully nice of him to offer and all, but...

S: "I don't need protection."

(Kirito pulls open the names of the players)

S: "You're not going to find a player named Death Gun. That's way too obvious."

K: "You never know. Things are never what you expect them to be. Have any friends competing?"

S: "I have no friends."

K: "You have me!" (smiling)

S: "I met a girl today named Erika, maybe you'll bump into her."

K: "E-Erika?"

S: (points at her name) "Yeah, she's right here under Pale Rider."

Kirito seems really shocked at this news.

K: "Sinon. Can you pull up a player's stats from here?"

S: "Very limited info. But I think she's a real girl."

K: "No, not that."

S: "After your avatar, I'm not taking any chances."

K: "I meant if you know what attributes she prioritizes and her weapon of choice."

S: "AGI, DEX, and a modified version of your photon sword."

K: "..."

S: "Hey you okay?"

K: "..."

S: "Hey, snap out of it. BoB is starting soon."

(Sinon punches Kirito's arm)

K: "Oh... Sorry."

S: "Keep your head in the game."

K: "That's what I said to you yesterday."

S: "Then follow your own advice."

K: "See you in a few."

S: "Don't die. You promised.

K: "I promise."

Kirito walked away, and I waited to be materialized on the battlefield. He seemed very preoccupied with Erika. No matter, not my problem. He better keep his promise because he owes me a final duel. If I could beat him, I would be one step closer to my goal. Just you wait, Kirito. I'll wipe that smirk off your face. Just you wait.


	13. Sinon's Struggle

**Sorry for the lag in updating, I've been feeling really down these days and have trouble finding motivation to write. Disclaimer: I'm _very_ bad with action sequences and technical jargon, so please go easy on me. This was an extremely difficult chapter to write that went through multiple edits. I explored the reasons Sinon chose to be a sniper and her limitless desire to become stronger. Please enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT - legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

As a sniper, my biggest advantage is the element of surprise. When my target leasts expect me is the moment that I shine. I'd much rather work alone than be in a party or squadron because I have a vision of what I wish to accomplish, and frankly, some of the members have held me back. I only team up with others when I could clearly see that the benefits outweigh the costs and I am certain that I couldn't have done it myself. It's harsh and selfish, but I work alone. There have been a few times where I wondered if I should have asked for help, but I would have never gotten my trusty rifle, Hecate, if I had to rely on others.

(Sinon places both hands on Hecate)

Hecate is a part of me. Please, lend me your strength today, and show me the way.

(Sinon materializes in the middle of a forest)

Bullet of Bullets seeks out the best and strongest player. The only person I could rely on is myself. Let's do this.

(Sinon surveys her surroundings - a dense forest area near the outer edges of the arena)

A forest stage means using the foliage as camouflage. I could also use the landscape to my advantage like those branches and the height of the waterfall. There should be a player nearby.

(Sinon checks her Satellite Scan Terminal)

The closest target is running along this river which will soon end with the waterfall. What's this? (looks at the scan closely) There's someone pursuing him. At the speed that they're going at, one would quickly overtake the other and would arrive at the waterfall shortly.

(Sinon runs up the path and gets into sniping position between the bushes)

I assume the pursuer will take out the pursued easily once they reach the top. Then, I have a split second to fire a shot at the pursuer before he makes a run for it. A sniper's first shot is my best bet since he won't know where I am. From this height and angle, my bullet should have a clear trajectory.

(Sinon calmly looks through her scope and waits. Then, she catches a glimpse of two players running into sight)

They're here.

(Sinon cocks her gun)

Just as I predicted, the pursued stops upon realizing that the path has ended with the waterfall.

(The pursued player hesitates jumping into the water, and that costs him the tournament. He is quickly taken out by the pursuer, indicated by the infamous "Dead" sign)

My turn.

(Sinon fires her gun)

My bullet travels upward and blows the pursuer's head off. There's the second "Dead" sign. He didn't even know what hit him.

(Sinon calmly picks up her things and shows no emotion with this first kill)

Child's play.

(Sinon moves to the next terrain on the map)

There would definitely be a few targets in an abandoned tower nearby. I can't stay here for too long, else I would become the pursued pretty soon. Being at the top would give me a clear advantage for a little while.

(Sinon begins running at a moderate pace. After some time, Sinon exits the forest terrain and runs along the path towards an abandoned tower. She checks her Satellite Scanner)

Three targets on three floors.

(Sinon picks up her speed)

I wonder if they're working together? Doesn't matter. I'll just take them all out, one by one.

(Sinon finds the entrance and climbs up the spiral staircase)

It's pitch dark in here, but I could still see side doors and light shining in through the glass ceiling above. Breathe. Run. Aim. Shoot. Repeat. I'll kill them all and reach the top.

(Sinon hears something, as the door creaks open)

There he is. He knew I was coming. The player literally pops out of one of the side doors, but his shaky movements indicate that he's panicking. Sorry, but you're in my way.

(Sinon shoots the player mercilessly)

The bullet goes straight through his heart, and I see the "Dead" sign.

As I finished chambering in another bullet, I hear a familiar mechanism above me.

WAIT...!

(Sinon turns her rifle, aims it straight up, and fires)

I fucking knew it. He has another player backing him up! I heard the sound of gun cock, but that was all I needed. It's a girl with long silvery hair. She dodged my shot and the bullet shattered the glass ceiling.

(Sinon sees three prediction lines on her, and dodge rolls out of the way)

That was close! She knows where I am. I'm not safe here. What should I do?

(Sinon remembers what Kirito said a few days ago)

Predict the prediction lines? Yes, this is a similar situation. She has limited space to move if she wants to stay up there. I have to be extremely quick and agile. The bullets all travel in a straight trajectory and the stairs are arranged in a spiral. Unless the bullets can curve, I should be able to predict their paths and dodge them.

(Sinon holds Hecate tightly and sprints at top speed up the remaining flights of stairs)

I was right. The bullets travelled straight and hit the wall. I managed to dodge most of them, but her aim is getting better. I predict she's going to shoot a bit in front of me because she thinks I'll run into them. Wrong. I didn't watch Kirito's movements for fun.

I continue to dodge the bullets by staying one step ahead of her, but some manage to graze my armor. I'm not going to lose here. At the rate that she's shooting, she will need to reload soon. That will be my chance.

(Sinon continues sprinting and dodging, then hears the trigger of her opponent's gun uncock itself after its last remaining bullet)

She's out. Now!

(Sinon uses the handrail and launchs up closer to the player)

It's a risky move, but I need to get a clear shot.

(Sinon points her rifle and shoots the player in mid-air)

There is no blocking or running from Hecate at this distance. What are you thinking as you're looking at death in the eye? She falls down the tower like a ragged doll.

(Sinon begins to fall too. Sinon throws Hecate on to the steps, grabs on the handrail, and hoists herself back up)

I guess I'm more cat-like than I thought.

(Sinon puts one hand on the wall, and pants fast and hard)

That took more out of me than I expected, but I can't stop now.

(Sinon opens one door and heads outside)

I found myself at the top of the tower. This is the ideal location to scope out targets. I'll just set up here and begin sniping.

(Sinon surveys the landscape, sets her equipment down, and is getting into sniping position when...)

Wait. The scan indicated three players around this area earlier. Unless they took out one, I only bumped into two on my way up. Could I have missed a player? No way.

(Sinon detects a weird vibration)

What was his name again...? Pale something. I feel uneasy.

(Sinon looks around and down)

What? No. I don't see anyone. Unless...!

(Sinon then feels a killing aura behind her, turns around and barely dodges the attack from behind)

Pale Rider, that was his name. He freaking ran up the side of the tower! After making the first attack, he makes a leap back in case I fire my handgun. I reached for it, but I suddenly remembered my training with Kirito. Pale Rider's acrobatic skills are too quick for my handgun. He would dodge most if not all of my bullets and end up overpowering me, just like Kirito did. I'm at a fighting disadvantage being in close combat. Is this it? Am I going to break my promise with Kirito and die now? Am I that weak?

(Sinon remembers what she purchased earlier today)

No. This isn't over until I say it's over.

(Sinon triggers one of her smoke bombs and kicks it towards Pale Rider. She gets up, grabs Hecate during the explosion, and tries to control her movements despite having a million thoughts rush through her head)

When I was training with Kirito, I realized a few faults in my fighting style.

First of which, I'm at a heavy disadvantage in close combat just by the nature of guns versus swords. I've never used a melee weapon before, and I choose to be a sniper because I prefer precision and planned attacks. There is a sense of clarity as I fire my bullet that comes from different factors. Everything... from the landscape, altitude, direction of wind, target distance, the bullet's trajectory, my finger on the trigger, my perception, my own breath and heart rate... all have a role in how the shot will play out. I put my entire being into the shot, and Hecate has yet to let me down. That's just who I am. I want to be in control. I want to know who my next target is and if my bullet will make the journey.

Secondly, I've never fought with swords or fists. If someone manages to sneak up on me from behind, I would be a sitting duck. I'm not okay with that. The reason that Kirito pisses me off so much is because his fighting style is everything that I'm not. How do you expect a hot-headed fighting style that closes the distance between you and the enemy by a series of charges, slashes, stabs, and jabs...how do you expect that to mix with a cold hearted sniper like me who plans everything out, hides, and fires the least number of bullets as possible? What happens when you mix fire and ice? We would just neutralize each other. A nicer way of saying that would be that we complement each other because we make each other whole by filling in what is missing.

I owe it all to Kirito for pushing me out of my comfort zone. I can no longer just hide because there will be people like him who overpowers me because I'm no good in close combat. And that is why I need to push my limits and become stronger. That's what I want most. To become stronger and to be in control.

I got this idea to use a smoke bomb to give me an edge when Kirito got sand in his eyes. He lost his footing because his vision was blurred which gave me more time to react. I just need a few seconds to grab Hecate under the smoke. This morning, I'm not sure if Erika knew what I was doing, but I modified Hecate to have a lighter nanocarbon stock and replaced the muzzle brake with an accessory spring knife at the end of the rifle. I just need to take the cap off and I could use Hecate as a sort of bayonet. Now my trusty rifle could double as a temporary melee weapon.

(Sinon reveals her newly-modified Hecate)

I don't think he could make out anything with that smoke cover. I hope this works...

(Sinon spots Pale Rider and readies herself)

Pale Rider's movements are too quick to follow to get a clear shot. I have to make him lose his footing to stand a chance. As soon as I get him in my sight, he moves to another spot. I feel like I'm being double teamed. If I swing blindly, he may find an opportunity to just dive in and suppress me. I have to do something!

(Sinon detects Pale Rider in her periphery)

With cat-like senses, I swing Hecate to try to hold him in place, but he dodge rolls out of the way. If Hecate was just a bit lighter, I would be able to swing much faster. I try a few more times, but he's easily dodging me. At the same time, he's making these pot shots with his rifle. While none of the shots were fatal, there have been way too many grazed hits. At one point, I swear he beckoned me to come closer. He's enjoying this. If you're smirking, I'll wipe that smirk off your face, then I'll blow your head off.

(Sinon angrily charges in)

This is why I fucking hate fighting like this. I can't time anything and losing my cool. I just need him to get off the ground for one second. You can't dodge me forever.

(Sinon pulls back Hecate and motions to thrust it towards Pale Rider. He jumps backwards to avoid the contact)

Not to kill, but to make you jump. You can't jump any more if you're already mid-air right?

(Sinon loosens her grip from the stock of Hecate to her trigger grip and prepares her shot)

"The end."

That is the first and last thing I say to him before pulling the trigger. My bullet makes contact with Pale Rider and he explodes. "Dead" sign confirmed. My legs started shaking violently and I collapsed.

"You were a worthy adversary, Pale Rider. Thank you."

I hadn't noticed because I was on an adrenaline rush, but my HP was quite depleted, with increased breathing and heart rate, and a good number of bullets hit me even with the armor. I need to catch my breath for a moment before heading out again. I guess it doesn't hurt to scope a bit.

(Sinon checks her Satellite Scanner)

I wonder where Kirito is. It looks like two players are fighting each other while a third one is approaching them. I wonder who they are.

(Sinon checks their names)

Found you, Kirito. Wonder who the other two are. Oh, I see Erika. Good, she's still in the running. Both of you better make me proud. And who is this last player...

(Sinon's eyes light up)

Sterben... who is... that?


	14. Sterben

**AN: IMPORTANT - legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

 _It was the middle of the third Bullet of Bullets. Sinon just took out Pale Rider and is catching her breath on top of the abandoned tower._

(Sinon overlooks the landscape - dunes, sand, some boulders, and a light gust of wind)

I'm still on top of the tower. I spot two players in combat a few hundred yards away from me, one of them being Kirito. I could take a chance to snipe, but I don't want to risk hitting Kirito.

(Sinon watches the battle closely through her scope)

Yup, the long-haired one is Kirito. I think the other one is Sterben, whoever that is. He's hidden under a cloak, so I can't make out his face. Kirito's movements seem to be a little rash? He keeps charging in and striking. I guess he likes to be on the offensive, so it's harder for gun users to reload and such. Sterben continues to block Kirito's attacks.

(Sinon uses her scope to look around)

No sign of Erika. I wonder who she's after? Could it be Kitito?

(Sinon refocuses on the battle)

Hmmmm, the usual pause-and-talk-in-the-middle-of-a-fight stance. Wonder what they're saying... Hmmm? (Sinon blinks a few times) What the...?! Did I miss something? Sterben went berserk and is now cornering Kirito. He's playing dirty, grabbing and choking Kirito like that. I know BoB is a free-for-all, so anything goes. But have some dignity and integrity in how you fight!

(Sinon keeps watching intently)

Dirty or not, those two are well matched in speed and agility. Is Kirito holding back? He's just letting Sterben have his way with him. When did this turn into a fist fight...?

(Sinon looks away and angrily packs up her things)

I can't watch this anymore.

(Sinon descends the tower and leaves)

.

 _Kirito was in a small Western town setting. He just took out his targets when something catches his eye._

K: "What was that?"

(A cloaked figure slipped away into the shadows and ran at top speed)

K: "Did he motion for me to follow him?"

(Kirito ponders if he should pursue the mystery player or head towards another terrain)

K: "A fight's a fight."

(Kirito checks the Satellite Scanner and the closest target is this person named Sterben)

K: "Guess I have no choice, but to follow him."

(Kirito runs after the cloaked figure until they reach a sandy area)

(Sterben stops and turns to face Kirito. Kirito realizes that it was Death Gun's avatar from the other day)

K: "You." (gets into battle stance)

(Sterben stands still and doesn't say anything)

K: "..."

(Kirito begins having flashbacks of his Aincrad days. He forces himself to focus on the situation at hand)

K: "Are you really Death Gun? What are you doing here?"

(Sterben remains motionless)

K: "Answer me."

(Sterben slowly looks around and laughs cynically)

Sterben: "Yes, I am Death Gun."

(Kirito wonders if he should make the first attack)

Sterben: "We meet again, 'Kirito-kun'. This time, you will pay for what you stole from me."

(Sterben jumps back and motions to fire his rifle, but Kirito also makes a move to dodge and be on the offensive. Kirito attempts to fight Death Gun with his photon sword. Death Gun dodges the attack)

K: (between slashes) "I didn't. Steal. Anything. From you."

Sterben: "You stole the only thing that was grounding me, keeping me sane amongst you pathetic humans."

K: "You got the wrong guy. You're the one who mercilessly killed your fellow players in Aincrad. I know who you are."

Sterben: "Do you really?"

(Kirito hesitates a little because something feels completely different about this Death Gun compared to the other day. Kirito does not sense a deadly killing intent, but rather an unstable presence)

K: "..."

(Sterben holds his ground. Kirito and Sterben are at a standstill)

Sterben: "You're bluffing. And I hate people who lie to me."

K: "What...?"

(Sterben suddenly goes for the offensive and attacks Kirito with his bare hands. Kirito tries to fend him off with his sword, but Sterben begins using cheap tactics to gain the upper hand)

K: (to himself) "This isn't the same Death Gun. We have never crossed swords before. What did he mean when he accused me of stealing something? Have I met this person recently?"

(Kirito continues dodging the attacks, but Sterben pulls on Kirito's long hair and has him in an elbow lock. Kirito drops his sword)

K: (gasping) "I thought. BoB wasn't grounds. For a fist fight. What happened to using weapons?"

Sterben: "I could care less about the tournament now."

(Sterben tightens his grip on Kirito's throat)

K: (strained breathing) "Then why. Are you. Here?"

Sterben: "I convinced him to let me use this account so I could humiliate you first, torture you slowly, then kill you."

(Sterben doesn't realize that Kirito managed to grab his handgun)

Sterben: "She thinks you're so amazing. Well I'll show her the real you and shatter that image she has of you. You're nothing more than a poser."

K: "...she? I don't understand."

Sterben: "Neither you nor her. You both don't understand anything."

(Kirito continues to struggle)

Sterben: "I will never forgive you. You turned my precious Asada-san into a slutty ass whore and a fucking weakling. You ruined everything."

Kirito: "Asada-san...?"

Sterben: "I'll kill you in front of her eyes. I know she's watching. Then, I'll kill her too. You heard the rumors right? My Death Gun can terminate your puny little lives for good."

(Kirito has been pretending to be overpowered to learn of Sterben's motives. Kirito breaks free of Sterben's clutches and aims his handgun towards Sterben)

K: (angrily) "Don't you ever talk about Sinon like that."

Sterben: "Oh, catching on, are we?"

(Kirito picks up his sword and is about to attack again when Sterben reveals his Estoc that has been hidden in his rifle)

(Kirito's eyes widen upon seeing the sword)

Sterben: "I heard you like swords. But first..."

(Sterben moves at top speed past Kirito to target something behind Kirito)

.

After descending the tower, I couldn't help it, and ran towards Kirito's direction. I didn't want to meddle in his fight, but something feels off. I hid myself to gauge the situation, but I couldn't hear anything still. It's not like me to be nosy, but something definitely doesn't feel right.

(Sinon hides herself between a few boulders and watches the fight)

That's just cheap. He went for the hair. Hmmm...they're talking some more. Still can't hear them. Maybe if I move a bit closer...

(Sinon repositions herself, looks up, and sees Sterben charging quickly towards her)

What? Is he coming to me...? How did he notice so quickly? Shit.

(Sinon takes out her rifle and aims it towards Sterben)

Kirito's fight or not, I'm not going down without a fight, but I can't get a clear shot! His movements are too unpredictable. I can't just shoot blindly. What if I hit Kirito?

(Sinon puts her hand on the trigger and is about to pull it when she freezes up)

Sterben is too quick. What if he is able to dodge my bullet? I would need time to chamber in another bullet, but by then he'd be too close and would kill me. I could try using the bayonet again, but now I'm thinking too much and he's almost here. I don't know what to do...! Kiri-

(Sterben gets ready to strike. Sinon's eyes widen up and she lets out a weird sound)

W-What...?! What just happened? I saw Sterben getting ready to strike me, but I'm not dead.

(Sinon is shaking when she realizes who diverted the attack)

S: "K-Kirito!"

(The Estoc went right through Kirito's right abdomen, incapacitating his movement. Sterben pulls the Estoc's blade out)

(Sinon sees Kirito collapsing, drops Hecate, and catches him in her arms)

S: "Did you really just jump in and save me from his attack?!"

K: "What do you th-think... You think I like getting stabbed for fun?"

S: "Baka! What if you die? I told you I could take care of myself!" (hugs him)

K: "Oy, not so tight!"

S: "You promised to stay alive for me! I'm the one who's supposed to shoot your head off."

K: "W-wow okay. I know BoB means a lot to you, but that's rude."

S: "You fucking promised!"

K: "I also promised to protect you. That comes first!"

(Sinon looks at him and looks at Sterben who looks a little taken aback)

Calm down Sinon. That won't kill him. At least, I hope not.

S: "What the fuck is your problem? This is a professional tournament! No one with any decency fights like this, taking cheap shots and pulling hair!"

(Sterben laughs at Sinon's tone)

Sterben: "Don't be so naive. Anything goes as long as I get you back, right?"

Suddenly, I knew who he was.

K: "He's Death Gun, Sinon, but I think he's also-"

S: "S-Spiegel..."

Yes, this obsessive and cynical vibe was all too familiar.

(Sterben takes a step back)

Sterben: "Fantastic deduction."

S: "Why are you impersonating Death Gun? You know you could get in really big trouble! He's a criminal."

Sterben: "Stop it! I'm not impersonating Death Gun. I am Death Gun!"

S: "Why?"

Sterben: "Why? To teach this punk a lesson and to take Sinon back."

S: "By killing us both? That doesn't make any sense."

Sterben: "You don't need to understand how Death Gun operates."

S: "I don't need saving, and I don't belong to anyone!"

(Sinon gets up and aims her handgun at Sterben)

(Sterben laughs maniacally)

Sterben: "Yes, yes, the real Sinon doesn't belong to anyone. But ever since HE showed up, he messed up everything we had. We were supposed to be together. You know - me - your real friend."

S: "We were never together to begin with, and you have the wrong idea, Spiegel."

Sterben: "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

(Sterben motions his arms out and presents himself)

Sterbern: "This... is my true self."

(Sterben slowly approaches Sinon)

Sterben: "And please, you adore him. How else would you have reacted the way you did? Stop lying to me, Asada-san."

(Sinon holds her ground and avoids looking at Kirito with this comment)

Sterben: "I bet you won't be able to pull that trigger, knowing that it's me underneath it all. At least, not like that one time."

(Sinon places her finger on the trigger)

S: "Try me."

He's full of bullshit.

BoB has been grounds for me to prove myself, but this reality isn't real. It's just a game in the end, and I go back to being pathetic Shino. My bullet isn't going to truly kill him, so why am I holding back?

Sterben: "Don't you remember who brought you to GGO in the first place? Who gave you purpose and something to fight for? I showed you that Sinon exists and that you should embrace the killer in you."

S: "Stop!" (shaking)

(Sterben pulls out another gun and throws it towards Sinon)

(Sinon is shocked to recognize the gun and tries to control herself)

I can't believe it! It's that gun from that day, Type 54, Black Star. Why does he have it? I have to stay in control. This is GGO, not real life. This is BoB, not real life. I will not let Kirito see me like that again. He's already weakened, and I have to protect him.

(Kirito tries to get up)

K: "Sinon..."

Sterben: "The real Sinon could pull that trigger. She gave you the strength to kill that man years ago. I brought her into existence by bringing you to GGO. She's a part of you, the better part. Don't you want to be stronger?"

What did he just say? Kirito doesn't know about that terrible thing I did, but now he does. I can't bring myself to look at him.

Sterben: "I know you have it in you to kill. Being able to kill makes you stronger. You're taking matters into your own hands. Don't you want that? You've killed a real person before, you could do it again. Take my Death Gun, the Black Star, and use it. I'll be there with you."

Me? Stronger? Control? Yes, I want to regain control of my life.

K: "Sinon, don't listen to him! He's messing with your head and your sense of self."

Sterben: "SHUT UP. You should be one to talk. Ne Sinon, did you know that your precious new friend has also killed before?"

What? Kirito? Killed?

(Sinon snaps out of it, looks at Sterben and turns to look at Kirito)

Is that why I'm drawn towards you? You look a little pale.

Sterben: "Yes, he's killed before, but the difference between you and him is that you made an impact in real life. You took matters into your own hands, not hide behind the pretense of another reality like he did."

Kirito has killed before...? Another reality?

Sterben: "So go ahead, put your gun down. Pull Death Gun's trigger instead. Aim it at the person who's been lying to you all this time and preventing you from becoming your strongest. Death Gun's power is real and you could wipe him out. It's the first step to unlocking your full potential and becoming the real Sinon. What are you afraid of?"

K: "Sinon, fight back!"

Sterben: "Shhh... Don't ruin her concentration."

I'm afraid of...losing myself. I'm afraid of having nightmares and losing control. I'm afraid of not being comfortable in my own skin. Kirito makes me feel safe and wanted. That feeling makes sense. Sterben's words don't.

I don't understand. Sterben only sees Sinon and wants Sinon. Almost as if he wants to wipe Shino completely out of existence. What good would pulling that trigger do? Does he think I'll join him in this sick and twisted killing quest? This reality isn't real. Again my bullet can't literally kill even if I used the Black Star. So how's he been committing those crimes then?

Sterben: "I'm giving you one last chance. Pick the gun up, and pull the trigger. Show me Sinon's power and that killer inside of you."

I feel a little hazy... I hear screaming... Is that my voice?

(Sinon suddenly collapses and it was Kirito's turn to catch her)

Kirito, I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for being so weak.

K: "Sinon, listen to me. You're stronger than you think. Don't give up."

(Kirito places his hand on Sinon's face and strokes the side of her cheek softly)

(Sterben reacts violently to this, picks up the Black Star, and aims it at both Kirito and Sinon)

Sterben: "It's too late. You're dead to me, and I will make you both pay for taking Sinon away from me."

(Kirito picks up Sinon's handgun, aims it at Sterben, and both prepare to fire at the same time)

(A bullet with an unknown origin grazes Sterben from the side, causing Sterben to stumble a bit. Both Kirito and Sterben miss their shots)

(Sterben looks towards the direction of the unknown bullet)

Sterben: "Who's there?!"

(A blue-hooded figure appears and runs towards Sterben with a photon sword)

K: "Who's that?"

Sterben: (disgruntled) "Not another pest to deal with."

(The hooded figure and Sterben engage in combat)

I slowly regained myself, and watched Sterben's new opponent. There's only one other sword user that I know of.

S: "It's Erika."

K: "Erika...?"


	15. Choice

**Very sorry about lack of updates (holidays were busy, I got sick, work, life obligations, blah blah blah). Let's show Sinon and friends some love!**

 **AN: IMPORTANT - legend: _italicized text is narrated_ ; dialogue will have character's first initial; (text like this means the character is doing something); and regular text is from Sinon's POV always.**

 _During BoB, Kirito fights with Death Gun or Sterben and is mildly wounded in protecting Sinon. Sterben tries to get in Sinon's head and pushes her to use the Black Star on Kirito, claiming that Kirito is the one holding the real Sinon back. A hooded figure intervenes._

S: "It's Erika."

K: "Erika... Why?"

S: "I take it you know her?"

K: "I can't be sure."

(Sterben continues blocking the hooded figure's attack, but the jabs are too quick for him)

Sterben: "Who are you? A random player hoping to come in to steal the kill?"

(Sterben falls down)

Sterben: "All you sword users are the same. Don't underestimate the power of guns. Go back to your own game."

(Sterben fires his rifle and the hooded figure jumps back. The hood falls down to reveal a girl with long auburn colored hair)

K: "..."

Yes, that is definitely Erika from this morning. I didn't realize it then under that hood, but she is also the person on Kirito's phone wallpaper.

(Sinon looks at Kirito who looks completely out of it)

Why is this happening now? Here of all places?

K: "Sinon, I could still fight. I'm going to help her."

S: "..."

K: "I'm sorry. For everything."

S: "Wait, what exactly are you sorry for -"

K: "For getting you involved."

Involved? With Death Gun? Or him and Erika?

S: "Wait, don't go yet." (Grabbing his arm)

K: "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of Death Gun."

(Sinon watches Erika's quick and agile movements)

S: "I think her form and skills are better than Death Gun. She's overpowering him. What if we are all just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

K: (impatiently) "There's no time to chat. I have to do something!" (Pulls away from Sinon)

S: "Hey! I know this probably means a lot to you, but listen to me. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

(Kirito gets up, stumbles, and Sinon holds him back)

K: "I don't think you of all people should be telling me that."

S: "You could barely stand. Don't you think you'd be collateral damage if you joined the fight? Let's take a few minutes to come up with a strategy to help her."

(Kirito pauses and ponders Sinon's words)

K: "Fine. What do we know?"

He actually listened to me.

S: "Sterben really wanted me to use that Black Star on you. He claims that's the Death Gun."

K: "So those bullets could supposedly kill me in real life."

S: "Yes, but why didn't he just shoot us when he had the chance? Or why not just shoot Erika now? Is he waiting for something?"

K: "It doesn't matter if we don't know how or have proof that the gun could literally kill in real life. I'm not going to let him shoot anybody with it."

S: "Then we take that gun away from him. Don't let him use it."

K: "Use me."

S: (confused) "What?"

K: "As bait. He won't be able to resist killing me. Pretend like you're on his side. Take his gun. Pretend to shoot me. He hates me the most."

S: "Don't flatter yourself. He hates me just as much when he called me... a whore."

K: "That's... really misogynistic. Why?"

S: "He uhh...thinks we slept together..."

K: "..."

S: (shaking her head) "In any case, I don't think I'm capable of even being near that gun. You saw what happened."

K: "You have to try. At least disarm him or something."

(Kirito spies Erika and Sterben at a stand still, talking to each other)

K: "We are running out of time. Follow the plan. I'm going in."

S: "What plan? That's barely a plan!"

He's being hot-headed, but then again, I hesitate too much.

Kirito got up to join the fight. I didn't think he would stick around anyways. Should I do something? At this distance, I would just get in their way. There are many things I don't understand here.

.

 _Erika and Sterben are at a stand still, talking to each other._

Sterben: "Who are you?"

E: "..."

(Sterben brandishes his rifle threateningly)

Sterben: "You answer me, and I'll spare you Death Gun's power."

E: "..."

Sterben: "Fine."

(Sterben switches to the Black Star and aims it at Erika)

E: "You can't."

Sterben: "What?"

E: "You can't shoot me. It will prove nothing."

Sterben: "You will die at Death Gun's hands. Death proves everything."

E: "But I won't really die, and you know it."

Sterben: "..."

E: "Yes, I could see through your guise."

(Sterben takes a few steps back, still pointing the Black Star at Erika)

E: "Death Gun, you could stop this. Please."

(Erika slowly approaches Sterben)

E: "It's not too late. I could help you."

Sterben: "How dare you."

(Erika notices that Sterben is shaking and decides to take things slowly)

E: "I know what you've been doing."

Sterben: "You don't know anything about me."

E: "You're right, I can't possibly know you. But I do know that what you and your brother are doing will hurt you the most."

Sterben: (shocked) "What? You are so full of it. Who are you?"

E: "I could be your friend, if you let me."

Sterben: (angrily) "Shut up! Just shut up! You don't understand anything. No one does."

(Erika hesitates a bit, but she decides to continue with her tactics)

E: "You feel a lot of pressure to do things right, so you don't let them down. You have a legacy to uphold."

Sterben: "What?"

E: "You often feel trapped and Virtual Reality provides an escape. In fact, oftentimes, you feel like you're only truly living when you Dive into this other world."

Sterben: "..."

(Sterben lowers the Black Star slightly)

E: "At the end of the day, you still have your real life obligations, and no one truly understands what it is that you're going through."

Sterben: "..."

E: "I've felt like you countless times. It doesn't have to be like this, Death Gun."

(Sterben aims the Black Star towards Erika again)

Sterben: "Thanks, but no thanks."

(Erika fearlessly holds her ground)

E: "You've always had a choice."

Sterben: "A choice?"

E: "Even if all seems lost, there is always a choice. You could always choose to be better than you think you are."

Sterben: "I could still choose?"

E: "Yes."

(Sterben ponders her words closely as Erika advances closer)

Sterben: "Then I choose... to continue... KILLING those who stand in my way!"

E: "Wait...!" (Quickly takes a step back)

Sterben: "You're in my way."

.

 _Sinon watches Erika and Sterben from a distance_.

I wonder if those two know each other. They've been talking for a while.

Erika must have said something to set him off. Sterben doesn't look so good. There's no telling what he'll do next. I hope she's prepared.

(Erika suddenly makes a dash towards Sterben with her sword)

She's taking the offensive. Wow, she moves so fast. Go Erika.

(Sinon senses something)

Wait, what is Sterben doing? He's doing something to his rifle.

(Sterben fiddles with his rifle and aims it at Erika)

I have to warn her. I hope she could hear me.

S: (shouting) "Erika, watch out! He changed his rifle just now."

(Erika hesitates a little, and Sterben fires his rifle. Something hits Erika and she falls to the ground)

(Sinon lets out an audible gasp)

Oh no...! I hope she's okay...

(Sinon runs to Erika's side)

I think I see a blue light near the place she got hit. Is that what I think it is?

(Sinon picks up the pace)

Wait, I think those are tranquilizer darts. She's just incapacitated, not dead, but she's extremely vulnerable right now.

E: (shouting) "Kirito, switch!"

Out of nowhere, Kirito moved with incredible speed to take Erika's place on the battlefield. Now that's team work, but how did they know?

(Sinon leans over Erika)

S: "Hey, you okay? You won't be able to move for a while. Don't worry, I won't let him shoot you."

E: "Thanks Sinon. It was Sinon, right? Don't worry about me. He won't shoot me with the Death Gun."

S: "What?"

E: "He can't."

S: "..."

E: "I could sense how unstable he is, but I don't think my words reached him just now."

I turned to watch the fight between Sterben and Kirito not very far from us. I could hear their words clearly.

K: (through clenched teeth) "That is the final straw. No one. I repeat, NO ONE, hurts those two. Not on my watch."

(Kirito brandishes his sword and makes a protective stance)

Kirito doesn't look too good. He's shaking.

(Sterben laughs maniacally)

Sterben: "Stop bringing your type into GGO. You all don't deserve to be here."

K: "You're obsessive and delusional. Quit now while you're ahead."

Sterben: "Empty threats."

K: "Your swords skills are weak. Your form is not well developed. You're new at this, aren't you?"

Sterben: "I don't need swords skills go blow your brains out."

K: "Where did you learn your sword skills? Did he teach you?"

Sterben: "All three of you are so nosy, pointing your noses where you don't belong."

(Sterben gets ready to fire tranquilizer darts to incapacitate Kirito)

K: "No one hurts Asuna. No one hurts Sinon. Not while I'm here."

(Sterben is about to pull the trigger when Kirito makes a dash towards him like Erika tried to, but Kirito's movements are more unpredictable)

(Sinon helps Erika get up to a safe distance and both watch the battle)

E: "Sinon, I'll be fine here. Please, go stop Kirito."

S: "Wait what?"

E: "I don't want him to succumb to his rage. He'll be beating himself up for it afterwards."

S: "..."

E: "He has a hero complex, and he obviously cares for us a lot if he's risking being shot by Death Gun to protect us."

S: "I don't understand."

E: "Kirito has a history with Death Gun's people. He must realize it by now. I know it's confusing, but you have to trust me. Kirito needs you."

S: "But this is just a game, right?"

E: "You and Kirito should be out of harm's way. As far me, I'm well protected."

S: "As long as we don't get shot. That's for certain?"

E: "I'm not 100% sure regarding you and Kirito just yet, but I am quite certain he won't be able to kill me."

S: "..."

Why am I hesitating when it comes to Kirito's well-being? Is it because I don't trust Erika? Or because I'm weak?

E: "Sinon, if you can disarm Death Gun and pretend to shoot me, it will prove my point. He can't kill me, and this would be the chance to break through the illusion, and take him out of GGO."

S: "I'm not sure I could do that..."

Just the sight of the gun makes me nauseous.

E: "Sinon, you can do it. You seem like the type of person who could achieve anything you want, with the right motivation and the strength to believe in yourself."

S: "I'm sorry Erika, but you don't understand."

Great, now I'm letting both of them down.

E: "Of course I don't, but as I'm not able to help Kirito in my current state, it's up to you!"

I took one quick look at her and knew she was right. I can't hold back any longer. I need to protect Kirito somehow. Even if none of this makes any sense. I just need to take the gun away and Kirito can deal the final blow. That way we know for sure no one will get hurt in real life.

S: "Okay, I'll give it my all."

E: "I knew he'd be in good hands."

S: "You stay here and take cover."

I got up and approached the fight. For now, I would have to rely on my handgun. I can do this. Just like all those times, I could do it. I stood behind Sterben and was about to pull the trigger.

S: "Hey!"

Sterben definitely heard me. He stopped trying to shoot Kirito and turned around.

(Sterben homes in on and grabs a hold of Sinon, while Kirito stops his advances for a bit in fear that Sterben will do anything rash to Sinon)

(Sterben tightens his grip around Sinon's neck)

Sterben: "You foolish little girl. You'd risk your life for him."

Right where I want you.

S: (gasping) "Spiegel, I... I have decided to join you. Together, we could... be... unstoppable...!"

Sterben: "What?" (loosens his grip)

S: "I finally see the light. I need to be with you to be... my strongest."

I can't believe those words came out of mouth. How degrading.

Sterben: "..."

S: "Give me the gun. I'll prove to you that Sinon is the strongest... all because of you again."

(Sterben lets Sinon go)

Sterben: (excitedly) "This is quite sudden; I knew you had it in you! Together, we will become one."

He has a strong grip. That could have been really ugly.

S: "Yes, let's take out both of them tonight."

I eyed the Black Star. No episodes this time, Sinon.

Sterben: "What? No! We just need to kill him. We could spare the other one."

S: "I wanna practice by shooting the girl first."

Sterben: "What are you thinking?! You don't need practice! You've killed before. Unless..."

(Sterben suddenly has Sinon in his grip again)

Sterben: (menacingly) "Unless, she told you our secret!"

S: (gasping heavily) "H-hey, I can't... breathe... s-stop!"

Sterben: "She told you about my brother and how he can't kill her in real life, didn't she? Because he doesn't know her physical location. To shatter everything that we worked for building Death Gun's legacy? But I told him where you live Asada-san, and I followed that punk back to his place. In the end it's over for both of you!"

(Sterben angrily dealt a blow to Sinon's face, and threw her to the ground. With no life left in him, he lowered the Black Star to shoot her)

As I laid there, I looked at Death in the eye. Somehow, it feels different than I imagined. I don't feel alone anymore.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I tried.

(Sinon closed her eyes when she heard sounds of scuffling and an angry scream)

I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kirito came out of nowhere and disarmed Sterben. The Black Star fell to the ground, and I fumbled around to grab it. Kirito knocked Sterben to the ground. Sterben tried to escape but before he could do anything, Kirito stood over him. There was no delay in Kirito's movements.

I saw Kirito mouth something to Sterben, but couldn't hear or make it out. I could feel Kirito's deadly killing intent; it definitely was not warm, but rather cold and ruthless. Kirito raised the photon sword, and aimed it straight through Sterben's armor to his virtual heart. He struggled and screamed. With a flash of light and the sound of anguish, Death Gun was no more.

You did it, Kirito. You saved us all.


End file.
